


Under the Tinseltoe

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry stands by and watches Eggsy fall in love with his new boyfriend, Vance...stands by as only a good friend can.  He wants to be more than that good friend, of course, but he will stay silent and true.But magic can happen under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107
Collections: Kingsman: The Secret Santa 2020





	Under the Tinseltoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misterdevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/gifts).



> Written for the Discord Kingsman Writer's Guild Secret Santa.
> 
> Prompt - Mistletoe

_Ten months before Christmas…_

“And then Harry dove in the backseat and I slammed the car into motion!” Eggsy says triumphantly. “Here we are, there’s the intel, all’s well that ends well.” He stands up. “So if you’ll excuse me…”

“Nae, Gawain, ye will take your seat,” Merlin says sternly, and Eggsy slowly sits down.

Harry quickly adds, “That’s about the measure of it, Merlin, although I do not feel I exactly ‘dove’ into the backseat. More like collapsed into the backseat.” He tenderly prods at his side.

Eggsy turns on him with an accusing glare. “You said you were fine!”

“I was. A broken rib is nothing to...”

Eggsy squawks. “What the actual fuck, Harry? You said…”

“I’m fine, dear boy,” Harry says quietly. “Although I appreciate your concern.”

Eggsy looks at Merlin. “Merlin, if I’d have known he was injured, I wouldn’t have run out to start the car. I woulda waited for him…helped him.”

“I realize that, lad,” Merlin says, his face stern but his eyes soft. “Ye are a faithful friend and a good agent. Harry’s been through worse. And ye both did an excellent job.”

“Okay, so we’re through?” Eggsy stands up again.

“Is there a pin sticking out of your chair?” Merlin snaps. “Sit DOWN, Gawain.”

“Sorry. Just…excited.”

“Oh?” Harry raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah. Valentine’s Day tomorrow, innit? Got big plans for me and Vance, gotta clean up the flat.” Eggsy blushes with pleasure. “Gonna order in from Poseidon’s Palace, candlelight dinner, the works.”

“But Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment. “You hate seafood.”

“I do, but Vance loves it, and it’s Valentine’s Day,” he reminds them, as if that explains everything.

“Your young man is quite lucky,” Harry says softly.

“He ain’t just my young man, Harry. You’ve met him. He’s part of Kingsman.”

“I am aware,” Harry says, doing everything he can to keep his emotions off his face. Vance, Eggsy’s boyfriend of four months, is a rather shrewish man from Wales who works in the garage. He and Eggsy had bonded over cars, of course, but Harry’s first impression of Vance wasn’t exactly the best. He seems to be with Eggsy for all the wrong reasons. He’s handsome, he’s now wealthy, and he’s an agent, which gives Vance a bit of notoriety among the staff. He was polite to Harry when they met; all the support staff know who Galahad is, of course, but Vance just seems to not value Eggsy the way he should.

And Harry is a firm believer in valuing Eggsy…because he is amazing.

_Eight months before Christmas…_

“Arthur, if I could have a word with you?” Eggsy says as everyone stands and begins to exit the conference room. He looks anxious. Harry frowns and fumbles about a bit, pretending to organize his paperwork and then tie his shoe. Merlin rolls his eyes and follows the other agents.

“Of course, Gawain.” Percival smiles at him. “What can I do for you?”

“Still on post-mission leave for a few days…was wondering if I could stretch that into a week?”

“Is there a problem?” Percival asks immediately, and Harry silently seconds the question. Eggsy LOOKS all right, and the last mission he’d completed had gone off without a hitch. Harry knows, because he looks into such things. He cannot always trust Eggsy to be honest about his health and well-being. And lately he’s looked a bit fatigued, if Harry’s being honest.

“Not at all! Feeling fine. I just…it’s…it’s my six-month anniversary with my partner, was hoping to maybe take him away for a few days?” Harry can hear the blushing in Eggsy’s voice.

Percival chuckles. “I suppose I could approve that. You haven’t taken much time off.”

“No, wanna get in there and help,” Eggsy says. “But this would be nice, a bit of a holiday.”

“I will inform Merlin. Just let him know the exact dates you wish to be away.”

“Thanks, Percival…I mean, Arthur. You’re the guv.”

Harry glares at his shoe as he hears Eggsy trot out of the room.

_Three months before Christmas…_

“I was thinking of having Eggsy over for dinner tomorrow,” Harry informs Merlin as he pours tea. “Would you like to come?”

“Why in the world would I want to come over to have dinner with you and Eggsy?” Merlin asks.

Harry frowns as he turns around. “What’s that supposed to mean? It is his birthday this week, I thought a small dinner appropriate. You are his good friend, it makes sense to invite you.”

“I appreciate the thought, but that is nae what I’m talking about. If I have to sit and watch ye make cow eyes at him throughout an entire meal, I will lose my appetite.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry says primly, handing Merlin his cup instead of dumping it on his head the way he really wants to.

“Harry,” Merlin says with a sigh. “I’ve known ye your entire adult life. I know your tells better than anyone…and you are arse over tits in love with that boy.”

“I’m…” Harry starts to argue and finally gives up. “I’m ridiculous,” he finishes. “It is insane. Completely hopeless. What in the world could he ever see in me? Even if he didn’t have…Vance.” The name is bitter on his tongue.

“Ye dinnae approve.”

“I do not, and it has nothing to do with my feelings. I’ve been hiding them almost since I met Eggsy, and I can continue to hide them. Vance just…he doesn’t seem to know what he has. What he sees in Eggsy are all the wrong things. He sees money and name and…and sex,” Harry finishes lamely.

“And what do YOU see?”

“I see loyalty, a generous heart, a sweet sunny disposition. I see a quick brain and a strong body…”

“And sex,” Merlin finishes with a grin.

“Of course I do. You’ve seen him. I’m only human,” Harry growls and Merlin chuckles. “I’m fairly certain Eggsy sees me as a father figure, a mentor. Nothing more. And I have resigned myself to that.”

_Two months before Christmas…_

“Uncle Harry!” Daisy shrieks and rushes at Harry’s legs. He catches her just in time and swings her into the air.

“Hello, darling. Aren’t you beautiful?”

“Of course I am.” Daisy carefully runs a hand over her tulle skirt. “I am a princess.”

“Indeed.” Harry sweeps into a bow and she giggles.

“Do you have any candy for me, Uncle Harry?”

“Indeed I do. Come in.” He moves aside so Daisy and Eggsy can enter the house. “Thank you for bringing her, Eggsy. I did so wish to see her costume.”

“Course,” Eggsy says. “She loves coming here, you know that.”

Harry gives Eggsy a sharp look. Something’s not right. “May I offer you tea?”

“No, thank you.” Eggsy’s face is pale and his green eyes are swollen and sad.

“May I offer you something stronger?”

“I wouldn’t say no to one of your martinis,” Eggsy admits.

Harry’s eyebrows go up but he says nothing. “Princess Daisy, I am making a drink for your brother. Would you like some milk or juice?”

“Juice, please,” Daisy announces, staring at the cases of butterflies like she does every time she visits.

“Come to the kitchen table, then,” Harry says. He stops in the living room and quickly mixes a martini, bringing it to the kitchen and placing it on the table. Eggsy and Daisy both sit, and Harry pours orange juice into a wine glass.

“Wow,” Daisy breathes.

“A princess deserves a special glass,” Harry points out.

Daisy gets up on her knees and carefully sips at the juice. “It tastes better in a special glass,” she decides. “But you said you have candy!”

“There might be a little bag in the living room on the table,” Harry says. “I had it ready just in case a princess stopped by.”

“Can I have candy, Eggsy, please?”

“Sure,” Eggsy says, carelessly waving his hand. 

“Yay!” Daisy slides down from her chair and leaves the kitchen.

Harry focuses on Eggsy. “Another drink?” He asks as he watches Eggsy down his in one gulp.

“No, thanks. Not with Daisy.”

Harry wants nothing more than to pull Eggsy into his arms. “Whatever is troubling you, I am here to listen,” he whispers, touching Eggsy’s hand.

“Vance…” Eggsy begins, and Harry’s entire body grows cold. “Vance and I…we broke up.”

“I’m sorry to hear it,” Harry lies.

“He…I…he was cheating on me,” Eggsy mutters, and Harry stares at him in horror. “Said he was staying home from work sick, so I stopped by his flat yesterday afternoon with soup and tea and all. Figured I’d take care of him. But someone else was already there taking REAL good care of him.”

“Oh, Eggsy. I’m terribly sorry,” Harry says, this time with complete honesty.

“He answered the door in his dressing gown, and he wasn’t even ashamed. Said what we had was good but he felt smothered. That he was really only looking for a good time.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes. “Like he couldn’t have told me that a year ago?”

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Harry says without thinking. “I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but it is for the best. You shouldn’t be wasting one more second on someone who cannot possibly realize what they had in you. You are handsome, you are charming, you are intelligent. You are loyal and kind, and he…he simply did not deserve you.” Harry realizes how besotted he sounds and quickly closes his mouth.

“Harry,” Eggsy says in surprise. “I…well…thanks.”

“Eggsy, I’m messy,” Daisy announces as she returns to the kitchen with chocolate on eight of her ten fingers.

“Yeah you are.” Eggsy gives a weak laugh as he stands and goes to the sink.

“Why are you crying?” Daisy asks. She glares at Harry. “Did you make him cry?”

“No, darling, I promise,” Harry vows.

“Nah, Flower, Harry is being a real good friend,” Eggsy tells her as he wipes her hands. “I was just talking about Vance. I told you how he doesn’t want to be my boyfriend anymore.”

“I don’t like Vance,” Daisy announces. Harry and Eggsy both stare at her in surprise.

“But Dais, he brought you presents and was nice to you.”

“Only when you were there. When you left the room he ignored me or told me to be quiet and leave him alone,” Daisy informs him. “And when I drew him that picture, he threw it in the trash. I saw it.”

“I…”

“Speaking of pictures, darling, I wish to thank you for the one you drew for my birthday,” Harry says quickly. “I have it in my office, right by my desk. Your butterflies were stunning.”

“I know there aren’t purple and pink butterflies, but…”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Harry reassures her. “There are probably many species we have yet to discover.”

“Uncle Harry, when I grow up, can me and you go looking for butterflies?” Daisy asks hopefully. Harry sees Eggsy smile out of the corner of his eye.

“We most certainly may,” Harry promises. “It would be my pleasure.”

_Two weeks before Christmas…_

“Are you sure about this, bruv?” Eggsy asks doubtfully as soon as Harry opens the door. 

“Uncle Harry, hi! We’re here, ready to decorate!” Daisy yells in a tone only five-year-olds seem to be able to adopt. 

“Hello, darling. Hello, Eggsy.” Harry gives his young friend a hug. Eggsy has gotten back to normal since the breakup with Vance, although sometimes Harry sees a hungry pain in Eggsy’s eyes that he doesn’t quite understand. “Yes, I’m sure, Eggsy, and please do not call me bruv.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says obediently, punctuating the words with a cheeky wink.

“Brat,” Harry growls. “Now, Daisy, I would like explain a few things before we get to work.” He leads the way into his living room.

“Ooh!” Daisy jumps up and down in front of a lovely naked Christmas tree. Her foot just misses a box of ornaments and Eggsy grabs her by the arm.

“Oi, Dais, you listen to Harry,” he says sternly. “Lots of breakable stuff in here, and if you can’t settle we’ll go home and Harry will find someone else to help him decorate.”

“Noooo,” Daisy whines.

“We will each have a job,” Harry continues once Daisy has settled herself. “Eggsy and I will work out the lights and get them around the tree. What I need you to do is carefully get out the ornaments and line them up on the table. And then you may decide what goes where. It is the most important job.”

“The most important job,” Daisy repeats breathlessly. “Okay, Uncle Harry, I can do that.”

“Once your brother and I have lights on, I shall make hot chocolate while he helps you reach the taller part of the tree,” Harry informs her. 

“Wait a mo.” Eggsy pulls out a box of lights. “Did you…is this all new?”

“Yes,” Harry admits. “I rarely decorate with more than a wreath on the door and perhaps some pine boughs on the mantle. You’ve been here at Christmas.”

“Yeah, but…” Eggsy looks confused. “Why all this, then?”

“Well, I thought it was a nice way for us all to spend time together. I know Daisy enjoys decorating, you told me before. I took care of the boring decorations…” Harry waves a hand toward the hall. “I figured she could do the fun parts.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy looks at the boxes and bags on the floor.

“Is it a crime to want to spend time with those I consider family?” Harry says, a blush creeping its way up his neck.

“No, Harry, not at all.” Eggsy gives him a warm smile that goes right to Harry’s soul.

“Okay, I’m gonna be all done and you didn’t even start,” Daisy says accusingly.

“You’re right, Miss Baker. My apologies.” Harry gives her a small bow and she giggles.

Eggsy’s clever fingers make short work of the lights, and Harry strings them about the tree with Eggsy directing him. They string the ends down the back and Harry gets them safely plugged into a power strip before flipping the switch. “Yes!” Daisy shouts, hopping up and down again. This time the ornaments are safely stretched out across the table so Eggsy only snorts and rolls his eyes.

“We just put on lights, Dais…didn’t invent the wheel.”

“I think we work quite well together,” Harry says, stepping back to examine the lights. “A good team.”

“We are,” Eggsy says, nodding.

“Now then…I believe I can entrust the two of you with the ornaments, so I will make the hot chocolate.” Harry pats Daisy on the shoulder before heading out of the room.

“Uncle Harry?”

“Yes, darling?” He pokes his head back in.

“Why do you got plants hanging from the ceiling?” Daisy points to the entryway of the living room.

“Ah. Well, that is mistletoe.” Harry clears his throat and blushes a bit as he looks over his head. A bit of foolishness on his part, really, but he always thought it a quaint tradition. “I’m not sure where the idea started, but you hang it in your home, and if you and someone else stop under it, you must kiss.”

“Kiss?” Daisy says with a giggle. “That’s funny.”

“It is.” Harry realizes he’s directly under the mistletoe, and quickly leaves the room before Daisy can say anything else.

Once three mugs of hot chocolate are steaming on a tray, Harry carefully brings them down the hall toward the living room. He stops in the hall and peeks in, smiling at what he finds. The entire bottom half of the tree is decorated with almost all the ornaments, and Eggsy is stealthily moving them one by one to better locations as Daisy continues to hang them up. “But I don’t understand. Why tinseltoe? Why not daisies or roses or violets?”

“MISTLEtoe, Dais, and those flowers don’t really bloom at Christmas, now, do they? Maybe later we can look it up online,” Eggsy suggests with the patience of someone who deals with a five-year-old on a regular basis. Harry simply stares at him for a long moment. He’s wearing tight jeans, a green jumper, and his hair is tousled in just the right way. He’s stunning…and he’s everything Harry wants but can never have.

“It looks wonderful,” Harry announces as he walks into the room. “Two busy elves deserve hot chocolate.”

“Thanks, Uncle Harry.” Daisy eagerly looks at the mugs of hot chocolate and the plate of red and green biscuits.

“Take the mug with the snowman on it, darling,” Harry warns. “I put a little ice in there to cool your hot chocolate.”

Eggsy looks surprised. “That was real thoughtful, Harry, thanks.”

Harry shrugs. “I’m sure she doesn’t want to wait to drink it.”

“I don’t. You should kiss Eggsy under the tinseltoe,” Daisy adds.

Eggsy almost drops his mug. “Flower!”

“Well, Uncle Harry was standing there and you didn’t kiss him! I was busy decorating so I couldn’t kiss him. Poor Uncle Harry, no one to kiss under the tinseltoe,” Daisy continues sorrowfully.

“I appreciate your concern, sweet girl, but it has been years since anyone wanted to kiss me under the tinsel…mistletoe,” Harry corrects. “I assure you I’ve quite gotten used to it.”

“Bet it ain’t been years,” Eggsy mumbles into his mug.

“My only amorous activities have been on missions,” Harry murmurs as Daisy busies herself with the biscuits. Eggsy gives him a surprised look. “I suppose I haven’t found the right person.”

“Thought I had,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “But I guess I was an idiot.”

“I think you were blinded by love. You were NOT an idiot. Emotions and feelings are foolish creatures,” Harry says with his own sigh.

_Christmas Day…_

Harry sips at his tea and broodingly stares into his fireplace. Warm flames happily flicker over the logs, the London Philharmonic is quietly playing in the background, he’s in his favorite pajamas and dressing gown…and he’s miserable. Christmas Day and he’s alone. Again. He normally offers to take a mission, preferring that someone with a family be able to stay home and enjoy Christmas morning. But Merlin had insisted – repeatedly and quite unnecessarily, Harry felt – that the missions on the roster did not require someone of Harry’s…seniority. His ‘kind’ way of calling Harry old right to his face without saying the word.

And he FEELS old. He feels old and boring and dried out. No wonder Eggsy doesn’t want him. No wonder he has no one to kiss him under the tinseltoe. MISTLETOE. Who would want a pining old fool such as he?

Harry’s wondering if half-nine in the morning is too early to add a shot of spirits to his tea when his doorbell rings. He slowly stands, tightening the belt of his dressing gown and reaching in a nearby drawer for a pistol. He stretches a bit before striding to the door and glancing through the peephole. He opens the door, unable to keep the surprise from his voice as he says, “Eggsy? My word, I didn’t expect to see you today. Is everything quite all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I…Happy Christmas, Harry.” Eggsy bounces a bit, looking young and unsure in his jeans and hoodie.

“Please come in. And Happy Christmas.” Harry moves aside and Eggsy steps in.

“Was gonna ask if I was interrupting anything but I guess not. Unless you got…unless…” Eggsy looks horrified.

Harry looks down at himself and winces. Of course Eggsy could only come up with one reason for Harry to still be in his pajamas at this hour. “What? No. I was just…lazy this morning, I suppose. Might I offer you tea?” Harry heads into the living room, trying not to trip over his own feet.

“No, thanks.” Eggsy grabs his elbow to stop him. “Harry, wait. I’m here to…I…” Harry is shocked to see tears in Eggsy’s eyes. One drop slowly slides down the handsome cheek. “I wanted to say thank you for my gift.”

“What, that? Oh, it was my pleasure. Just a trinket, really.”

“No. It wasn’t.” Eggsy sniffles. “Did you know I have ONE picture of my Dad? ONE. Dean threw the rest out. And…now I got FIVE, in that awesome frame.”

“I’m so glad you liked it,” Harry says with genuine relief. He’d come up with the idea of printing pictures of Lee from the Kingsman archives a fortnight before Christmas, spending hours paging through the database before finding just the right photos, printing them, and placing them in a beautiful collage frame. 

“You’re so good to me, Harry.” Another tear escapes and works its way down.

“Oh, my dear boy. I am no more than you deserve.” Without thinking Harry reaches up and wipes the tear with his thumb.

“Wish I was,” Eggsy blurts out. Harry looks at him in confusion. “Your dear boy,” Eggsy says, and then gasps. “Fuck. Sorry. Wasn’t ever gonna…sorry.”

“Eggsy?” Harry whispers, his liver, pancreas and kidneys doing somersaults in his abdomen.

“You’re…you’re amazing, Harry. You’re gorgeous and sexy as fuck, and you’re deadly and charming at the same time, and you’re funny as hell, and you’re brave, and you make my sister hot chocolate, and yeah.” Eggsy stops for breath, biting at his bottom lip. 

“You…that’s what you think?”

“Yes.” Eggsy looks down at his feet. “Been thinking it for ages now.”

“But Vance…”

“Vance wasn’t right for me. Know that now. Everything you do for me as just a friend…he never did anything CLOSE to all that, and he was supposed to be someone who loved me.” Eggsy shrugs. 

Harry slowly tips Eggsy’s chin up so he can look into the beautiful green eyes. “And if I did these things as someone who cared for you as MORE than just a friend?” Harry says, his entire body quivering with anxiety and fear. 

Eggsy’s eyes widen, and then he looks over Harry’s head. “We’re under the tinseltoe,” he whispers.

Harry looks up as well. “So we are.”

“Daisy would be REAL disappointed if I had you here again and didn’t kiss you,” Eggsy says, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. 

“Well, I would hate to disappoint her…but I also worry about disappointing you.” Harry desperately hopes Eggsy understands.

“Don’t think you could EVER disappoint me, Harry.” Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and Harry envelopes him in his own embrace. “Especially under the tinseltoe.”


End file.
